Depressing Soulmate AU's THANKS SATAN
by ColdFlashLenny
Summary: Collection of Depressing Soulmate AU's and things that I wrote cause I was in a depressing mood. not that I'm depressed just I wanted to write depressing things. THIS IS ALSO YOUR TRIGGER WARNING. This may also contain an AU containing many different Male OCs and character's from other shows and movies and games. This is my realm, and these are my and my fiance's drabbles.


Leonard was laying in bed with Lisa, Keeping her safe. He did this every night. Fearing his father hurting her. He protected her. 'It was his job as a big brother' as his mother had always said. He felt strangely at peace for a few minutes. That was until it had started again.

In school, they taught about soulmates. Everyone could find their soulmate by the differences; some soulmates wrote on their skin and found each other by the identical writing, some had timers, some had the first words that their soulmate uttered to them. Some weren't so lucky; some of them had the last words of their soulmate, some had their soulmate's death timer. Leonard wasn't too bad off. He had a tattoo like symbol of a lightning bolt with a slightly paler snowflake behind it on his wrist. All people, however, had something in common. Whenever your soulmate got hurt and bled, flowers would pierce the skin where the bleeding injury was.

Leonard had always wanted to meet the other person who shared his symbol, but he hadn't had such luck. Instead though, he felt his soulmate's constant pain through the flowers that sprung from his wrists and thighs and occasionally sides in the deepest hours of the night. Blue, red and yellow flowers would spring forward from his wrists, causing Leonard to writhe in pain. He had begged to the flowers before, begged his soulmate to get help. To find someone to talk to. It never worked. The next night the flowers would spring up again.

He had gone to the police station and begged the officer to help him find his soulmate. Begged Detective West to help put a stop to his soulmate's bleeding wrists. Joe West tried. He really did, but ever since he told Leonard he couldn't do anything about it. He hated the police even more. It was bad enough that they couldn't help his sister and him in their abusive situation, but they couldn't keep his soulmate from hurting himself.

That night, Lisa found Leonard silently broken in a corner, the beautiful flowers coming from his wrists wilting slowly, showing how much blood was being lost. His soulmate typically cut just enough to bleed the pain away. Leonard stared off with tear stained cheeks, sitting on the bathroom floor. Lisa walked over and sat next to him, holding him silently. Protecting him. _Even if that was his job._

As morning came and the two awoke from their slumber on the bathroom floor. Leonard's internal 'alarm' going off even though it was five am. They had to leave before **_he_** awoke. Leonard had quickly learned to use every second to his advantage. Counting every second. It was the same way he had figured out police response time. He woke Lisa and they quickly dressed, ate, showered (one at a time) and left. Making sure to pick some pockets before school so they had money for lunch. As the walked into the school, Leonard felt the alpha in him surge forward. His demeanour becoming cool, calm and calculated. Precise to the second. He looked around and saw a sudden flash of red as Barry Allen went to walk past. Head down, cowering to the large alpha, the scent of omega fear flowing a bit around him. Leonard grabbed him by the hood of his red jacket and yanked him back.

"Ah. If it isn't Barry Allen. My favorite nerdy omega bitch." Len snarled, causing Barry to flinch. Leonard felt a slight pang of guilt, it didn't matter though, Barry was just some omega. Leonard barely knew him other than he was an omega, a science nerd, and a bit of a pussy. He snarled in Barry's ear. "Wanna have some fun, omega?~ I have some time before class." Leonard practically purred in Barry's ear. He was teasing Barry, liked to watch him squirm. He wasn't going to rape the boy... Unless he was into that. Leonard laughed at his own train of thought.

"Plea... Please... No... No more... Don't want to be... Be... Be touched..." he sobbed out. His eyes showing fear. Fear was a powerful thing. Leonard glanced at the long sleeve shirt.

"Jesus... Barry, do you even realize it's ninety degrees out... Riiiiight...?" Leonard Drawls, jerking at the long sleeve a bit. That's when Barry panicked and jerking his wrists away from Leonard. He looked up at Leonard with fear filled, exhausted eyes. His hazel-green eyes had bags under them and an almost constant stain from tears. Leonard felt _surprised_ , almost sympathetic. There was a moment of silence between them before Barry ran off to class or wherever he went. Len had recognized the look in those eyes. He had seen it in the mirror a million times.

Leonard snarled to himself. He was acting like a bitch, Barry was nothing to him. So it didn't matter what the kid looked like, he tried to tell himself that, but something in the back of his mind screamed at him. He got an uneasy feeling with it as he walked to class silently. Though, as usual, the cold, calculated look was back on his face.

Meanwhile, Barry rushed to the bathroom. Sobbing into his long sleeves as he took the handicap stall and sat on the toilet lid, curling up. 'Why did Len have to be so cold?' 'Why was he always picking on me?' 'Does he see how broken I am?' He asked to himself in his own mind. Pulling out his razor, he created a couple small slits in his thigh. Glad his skinny jeans were blood red anyway.

Leonard wasn't paying attention, Sitting there drawing his soulmate symbol when he felt blistering pain in his thighs. He hissed in pain and told the teacher he was going to the bathroom. He got up going to the bathroom with his bag. He entered the bathroom and heard soft sobbing. Rolling his eyes he sat on the toilet seat and pulled his jeans down, glancing at his flaccid cock for a second before looking at the flowers that were wilting a little too fast on his thighs. He chewed his lip. His soulmate had cut too deep. The stall door next to him opened, startling him, and someone walked to the sink. The water ran for a second and then suddenly, Leonard heard a body hit the floor. Len pulled his pants up and unlocked the door, looking out to see Barry passed out with blood pooling around his thighs. The first period bell ringing, signalling class change. He picked Barry up and ran to take him to the nurse. She called an ambulance and asked Leonard to hold paper towels on his thighs. Leonard was momentarily confused until she cut Barry's pants off showing A. Cute, ice blue, panties that fit the omega's smaller cock well, and B. Slits and scars from the past in his thighs. He pulled his jacket off and pressed it into the wounds until the ambulance got there. The school went into a code blue as they transported Barry out.

Leonard felt guilt welling up in his chest. He was Barry's soulmate. That was why his inner alpha was yelling at him for being such a jerk to Barry all the time. He growled angrily at himself. Texting Lisa to meet him outside of the school. He left the building. He met up with her behind of the school. He looked broken almost.

"What happened, Lenny...?" She questioned, hugging onto him

"I found my soulmate, Lisa," Leonard murmured, "I'm the reason the flowers have been appearing..." He states, eyes tearing up in an angry way. She hugs onto him as he cries angrily into her shoulder. He sighs after a few minutes. Bending down to give her a piggy back ride.

"Come on, Lisa... Let's go get something for lunch and then we can go visit him in the hospital..." He mutters. She nods slowly. Leonard carries her to _The Motorcar_. The food was greasy, but it was decent. He smiled at the waiter, the small omega boy came over and took their order. Taking every second to hit on Leonard that he could. Leonard ignored it. He knew he was a good looking alpha, but now? Now, he knew who his soulmate was. He didn't care about his previous sexual partners. He would break up with the bitch he was currently with. He sighed and ate a fry off of his plate, grimacing, adding salt and then sitting the shaker on its side. He smiled at Lisa weakly.

"I will never understand why you do that..." Lisa mutters and huffs a piece of hair out of her face.

"It's just proof that I don't believe in luck..." Leonard shrugs and eats some of his fries. They fall into silence, eating their food. They get a receipt without asking for it and it has a phone number on it. Leonard scoffs, walks up to the waiter, handing it back.

"Take your phone number back, kid. A. I'm spoken for. B. I'm way out of your league," Leonard huffs, noticing the kid was the only one working today, he was the waiter and chef for the afternoon. "Oh, and Add a bit more salt to your fries next time." he growls and leaves. Leading Lisa to the hospital.

On the way there, He heard a soft mewing sound. He turned into the alley for a moment to see a small, white and gray tabby. It was alone, presumably abandoned. He picked it up and put it in a pocket of his parka. Sighing, he thought to himself. He'd need to get an apartment. He was nineteen, he could do so.

When they got there, Len was barely through the door before the guilt had started pooling in his stomach. He sighed and walked up to the counter, an older, beta woman was sitting there. She smiled up at him.

"Are you visiting or here to sign in?" She asked, a kind smile on her face.

"Visiting um... visiting Barry Allen...?" He stammered. What if Barry didn't want to see him? What if Barry hated him? What if Barry had asked not to let... His thoughts were cut off by the woman.

"Bartholomew Henry Allen? He's in room 6-2 L. Go on up, dear." She smiles. Leonard nodded quickly, but went to the gift shop first. Looking for anything his omega might like. He found a small fennec fox doll and some candy that Barry might like. He bought it and quickly made his way up to the room. He gently knocked, he heard a soft, broken and hoarse 'come in'. When he opened the door he saw Barry staring at his hands between his thighs. Silently watching them.

"Barry...? Are you alright?" Leonard mumbled as he went to sit next to Barry. Barry flinched hearing Leonard's voice.

"I... I'm fine... Please don't hurt me..." He stutters out, trembling.


End file.
